


Evanstan Crossover AU Syd/T.J 番外2 part 4

by Zhuobuer



Category: London (2005), Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer





	Evanstan Crossover AU Syd/T.J 番外2 part 4

Part 4  
他们两个都被送进了医院。  
Syd只是皮肉伤，取下子弹绑个绷带，手指缠上，他基本可以拄着支架下床了。  
T.J因为许多天处于极度饥饿状态，被医生勒令不准下床，只能靠输液提供营养，然后一点点增加流质食物。  
T.J不干。他饿了那么久，好不容易看到Syd，放松下来，这回简直胃口大开。  
饿的时候被勒令不准吃东西，是折磨。  
就见T.J每天哭丧着脸跟Syd对视。  
Syd被看得心疼，也没有办法，医生说不让吃就不能吃。  
T.J：Syd。  
Syd：乖，过几天，等医生说可以了，我给你买你最喜欢吃的。  
T.J：但我现在就饿。  
Syd：转移注意力。我陪你看电视？  
T.J：我不要看电视，我要吃东西。  
Syd：你现在吃东西，身体会扛不住的。  
T.J：没关系，我很强壮。  
Syd正在想要怎么把T.J哄回去躺到床上睡觉，门被推开了，是Douglas。  
Douglas看了眼一个坐在床边，一个坐在床上的两人，显得挺高兴，说你们两个都恢复得挺精神的嘛。  
Syd：那些人都处理好了吗，Douglas。  
Douglas：处理好了。  
T.J：处理？你们把他们杀了？  
Douglas撇嘴，说没有，那可是犯法的。只不过确保他们能在监狱里面好好享受罢了。  
Syd点头，虽然不能自己动手泄恨，不过他相信那些人在监狱里面求生不得求死不能。  
三人间沉默了一会，似乎没有话可以说。  
Douglas眼睛跟着屋子转了一圈，半天挤出一句。  
Douglas：那你们先好好休息养伤，我回去处理事情了。  
T.J眼睛亮起来，他喊住Douglas，说，你要出去，给我带一个汉堡回来。  
Syd：T.J。  
T.J：我饿了。  
Douglas犹豫了一下，说，医生说你只能吃流质食物。  
T.J：我觉得我已经好的可以了。  
Syd：你还没好，T.J，别任性。  
对啊。Douglas接话，他看了看T.J的样子，说道，说实话你这几天瘦多了，应该保持，不要又胖回原来那个样子了。  
T.J：我原来什么样子？  
Douglas在下巴一圈比划了一下，说就这里，还有这里，都是肉。  
Syd抢话，他恶狠狠地盯了Douglas一下，然后说，我觉得原来的样子最好，T.J。等你好了，我们天天出去吃，好不好？  
T.J点点头，他皱眉想了一会，最后朝Douglas哼了一声，摆摆手。  
T.J：不愿意买汉堡就滚出去好吗，你这个弟弟当得真没用，尽惹我。  
Douglas觉得自己好心提建议，还被骂，非常无辜。  
他说那我走了，你们好好在医院养病。有事的话再找我好吗，没事别联系我了。  
他啪嗒一声和上门，病房里又剩下Syd跟T.J两人。

T.J一脸委屈地看着Syd，问，你觉得我现在好看吗？  
Syd：你现在太瘦了，还是以前好看。  
T.J点点头，他伸出手拽住Syd的病房服，说，那你给我吃东西。我长回以前那样。  
Syd不知道是该气还是该笑，T.J为了吃开始跟他耍赖。  
Syd：听话好吗，宝贝，等你好了，我带你吃遍全纽约。我们甚至可以去旅游，每个城市的餐馆都去吃。我保证。  
T.J：我们可以去Francisco吃龙虾，最近是龙虾的季节了。  
Syd：当然，上面还要浇上起司酱，还要一盘的螃蟹腿。  
T.J：还有百老汇那边的墨西哥卷，他家的会加上好多红豆，特别棒。  
Syd：是啊，我上回给那个老板说去我们的酒吧喝酒给他打折，他还说再去吃免费请我们。  
T.J：你怎么不早说，那我们出院第一个就去那里。还有甜甜圈，里面带波士顿奶油的那种。  
Syd：当然，每一个我们都去吃，T.J。  
T.J：唉，我真的好饿。  
Syd安慰地抚摸T.J的发梢，说，睡觉吧，我陪你一起躺着。  
T.J点头，他看Syd放好支架，也不管医院的小床能否承受两个成人的重量，贴着T.J一起躺下去。  
T.J头埋进Syd颈间，闻着令人熟悉安心的味道，整个人无比地放松。终于缓缓进睡梦。

——————  
第三天的时候，T.J询问医生他能不能下床去后花园走动，医生同意了，于是他兴高采烈的抛下Syd，举着吊瓶一拖一拖地下楼去。留下Syd躺在病床上生闷气，因为医生还不准他出病房门。  
他对T.J说你必须呆在我们这个房间窗户能看到的地方。T.J满口答应。  
于是Syd让护士帮他搬了个椅子，正襟危坐地靠在窗户口监视起后花园来。  
不一会T.J就出现在他的视野里。T.J穿着裙子一样的病房服，心情显得特别好，在花园里左逛右晃。不过一会，他便找到一条椅子坐下来，似乎是累着了。  
早就说他还没有恢复好，自己还不信。Syd不禁想要把T.J喊上来休息。  
花园中散步的病人挺多，不一会椅子旁边走过来另外一个棕发妇女，询问T.J一番，也坐了下来。  
Syd有危机感，他不想要T.J跟别人接触，万一又是之前那些试图绑架的罪犯该怎么办，又或者是带着传染病的人，随便一个喷嚏就让T.J染上重病。  
他像一个老鹰般紧紧盯视下面的动静，几乎打算一有什么状况出现他就跳楼而下。  
T.J似乎跟那个妇女聊得很开心，两人不一会便哈哈大笑起来。那人在对T.J讲什么故事，不停地加上手上的动作，T.J听得眼睛都亮了起来。  
T.J对别人笑的这么开心，Syd略觉心塞。

T.J又在下面谈天说地了一个小时，才跟她道别，慢悠悠地拽着吊瓶晃上来。  
Syd脸色阴晴不定地面对门坐着等他。  
见门被推开，第一句话就是，怎么下去了那么久。  
T.J啊了一声，说没有很久啊。  
Syd：一个小时了。  
T.J：才一个小时。  
Syd：我看到你在跟人聊天。  
T.J：是啊，她叫Maria，她说她在纽约皇后区开甜品店的。给我说了好多事情。  
Syd脸色缓和了一点，问，给你说了什么。  
T.J高兴起来，比划着说，她说她去过法国学习做甜品。她店里的大蛋糕都是自己制作的，奶油特别的细腻，她还说有空一定要我去尝尝，免费的。还把地址给我了。  
能看到T.J这么开心也是好事，自从结婚后他就一直在努力抑制自己的控制欲和独占欲。Syd只好不再多问。  
他叹了口气，拄着支架站起来，问，累了吗，我们躺床上休息吧。  
T.J点点头，脱了鞋瘫倒在病床上，仍由护士帮他挂起吊瓶。他挪了挪身体让给Syd一小块地方。  
T.J：现在睡，晚上我要去找Maria玩。  
Syd：什么？  
T.J：一个人呆在这里不好玩，Syd。  
T.J说的颇为委屈，Syd不买账。  
Syd：我不是在这里吗？  
T.J：你受伤了，不能陪我玩。  
Syd：你要玩啥？  
Syd一脸莫名其妙，因为T.J要抛弃他去找新认识的陌生人，他心里异常的郁闷。  
T.J耳朵突然红起来，他看了眼护士，不说话，拍拍床铺，说你上不上来，快点，我要睡觉了。  
Syd极度疑惑地撑着支架走过来，坐在床上，然后突然懂了。他愤怒道，你要找那个Maria做我们做的事情？  
T.J一惊坐起来，说什么？不是！我去聊天而已。  
Syd：聊天而已，你怎么那么积极。  
T.J撅起眉，也不管旁边的护士了。  
T.J：玩你也不能陪我玩，也不让我吃东西，还不让我跟别人聊天。你是不是想让我死嘛。  
Syd：我没有。我只是说你跟她怎么那么可疑。  
T.J：她都有老公了，我怎么可疑。  
Syd：你还有老公了呢。  
旁边的护士忽然深深地叹了一口气，出声，说你们两个，受伤生病情绪就不要太激动。  
T.J白了一眼，说他先惹我的。  
Syd：你生病了就应该好好呆在病房，出去乱跑什么。  
T.J：你只是在嫉妒我能走路你不能走路而已。  
护士看了一圈，似乎没有什么她需要收拾管制的了，她放好病历和资料，说你们有事按铃，不要打架。便退出了病房。  
T.J：你看，你把护士吓走了。  
Syd：怎么是我？你也在吵。  
T.J：我是病人，我刚刚才被绑架过，你怎么都不对我好一点。  
Syd被堵得无言，半晌他说，那你去了两个小时之内回来。  
T.J想了想，答应下来说，好。

——————  
是夜，T.J在Syd的极度不情愿下开门而去，Syd拿出手机给他看，说我在计时，你只有两个小时。  
回答他的只有关门声。  
Syd只好沉默地瞪视漆黑的天花板，度秒如年。

T.J敲开A302的病房门，Maria早已在等待。他如同做贼般悄声在门口询探道，东西准备好了吗。  
里面响起Maria的女声，准备好了，你要的一应俱全。  
T.J一下兴奋起来，悄然而进，关上门，甚至灯都没有开。他说别开灯，不然怕被护士门发现了。  
T.J探到Maria的床上，摸起那个他期盼已久的长纸盒，几乎带着一点敬畏。  
T.J：我可以吗？  
Maria：请便，都是给你的。  
T.J笑起来，打开纸盒。里面是Maria甜品店的各式甜点。有甜甜圈，起司蛋糕，巧克力慕斯。  
幸福有些时候就是这么简单。

——————  
T.J摸索地悄声打开病房门，Syd巍然屹立坐在病床上，他说，你回来了。  
T.J带着满足的微笑，爬上床。  
Syd：你们聊什么了？怎么这么开心。  
T.J：甜品啊，食物啊之类的。  
Syd：你可以跟我聊这些啊。  
T.J吃饱了东西心情好，不想跟Syd计较东计较西，他重重亲了一口Syd，抱着他躺下，说睡吧，我好困。  
Syd瞪视了T.J半天，总觉得有什么不对，却也说不上来，只好由着他抱住，看T.J安然入睡。

 

他失眠了半天。  
一来是他不愿意用太多的止痛药，怕毒瘾复发，二来他还在不爽今天T.J弃他而去找其他人。  
他还是没想通到底为什么。  
辗转反侧间，他终于迷迷糊糊有了一丝睡意，身旁T.J转动身体，突然开始不安分。  
T.J皱着眉，似乎陷入半清醒之间，他脸色显得很不好，还在冒冷汗，Syd吓得一下坐起来，他用手臂垫住T.J的脖子，将他微微抬起。  
Syd：宝贝，你怎么了？  
T.J：痛。  
Syd一下从胃里冷到脚底，他一刻不等地按响铃，然后抱住T.J柔声安慰。  
Syd：没事的，宝贝，没事，你哪里痛？  
T.J：肚子。  
Syd：肚子，怎么会肚子痛？  
Syd看T.J疼的几乎蜷缩起来，自己也急得流冷汗。  
T.J：我刚刚吃了甜点，去Maria那里。  
T.J低声呢喃，几乎是带着歉意。  
Syd不敢置信，又急又气。但舍不得现在对T.J发脾气。他只好一直轻声安慰T.J，直到护士和医生进来。

——————  
T.J因为偷吃，再次进了急诊室。  
这回出来之后，他就乖巧了。医生让吃什么他就吃什么，也不抱怨。  
他心带愧疚，也不跟Syd耍赖了，Syd乌云密布的脸才有些许好转。  
Syd：知道错了吗？  
T.J：知道了。  
Syd帮他盖好被子，说，那就好好休息吧。  
T.J一把拽住他，说你不陪我吗。  
Syd：你不是有Maria和甜点吗。  
T.J瘪下嘴，说我真的错了，以后我都听你的好不好。  
Syd坐回来。  
Syd：记住今天的教训，你让我担心死了知道吗。  
T.J伸出双手，示意Syd弯腰，他抱住Syd的脖颈拉下来，亲吻。  
T.J：对不起，让你担心了。  
Syd脸色终于柔和下来，落下一个吻在T.J嘴上。说，我知道这很难，等你健康了之后，我们一定出去吃好吃的，我保证，好吗。  
T.J点头，没有松开抱着的手，半晌，他说，再亲亲我，Syd。  
于是Syd落下一个吻，又一个。直到他们开始气喘吁吁，密不可分。  
Syd分开来，喘气变为笑容。  
Syd：你想要我在这里操你吗，T.J。  
T.J：哦，你的腿还伤着呢，要怎么操我。  
Syd：哦，我可有其他的方法。   
T.J歪头咧嘴，大有你来吧我拭目以待之势。经过几天的分离，他异常想念Syd的温度，他拽下Syd，轻轻啃咬，慢慢落至颈间。  
T.J：你要用什么方法。  
Syd完好的那只手顺着T.J的病号服，滑至下摆，游荡而入。T.J里面为了方便，什么也没有穿，光溜溜的一片。  
Syd的手在他的屁股揉捏了一会，突然扇打一下，惹得T.J惊叫。  
T.J立刻闭上了嘴，他可不想这时候有人冲进来检查病房里发生了什么事情。  
他瞪眼Syd，说，你干什么。  
Syd：对你的惩罚。  
T.J哼哼唧唧了一声，没有反驳，他相信Syd不会对他怎么样的。Syd继续在他的屁股上揉捏，然后行驶至股缝，T.J几乎开始享受起来时，Syd却突然停下。  
Syd：这里没有润滑剂，怎么办。  
他把手伸出来，在T.J面前晃了晃。  
T.J没想到Syd真的要在医院跟他来全套的，他左右望了望，确实没有看到合适的润滑剂候选品，只好说，那用我的口水吗？  
Syd似乎已经料到他这句话，手指早已等候在T.J的嘴前。  
T.J瞪了Syd一眼，嘴巴含住他的中指，如同吸食棒棒糖般一吞而入，然后缓缓抽出，Syd看的入神，红色的嘴唇包裹住他的手指，将它裹的湿润后再推出，如同果冻般反射光泽，显得下流又色情。  
他加入第二根手指，一并让T.J卷入自己的口中。他可以感觉到T.J柔软火热的舌头缠绕上他的手指，不停地吸食，仿佛要将它们吞进深喉内。  
Syd几乎可以想象他的老二在T.J嘴中的感受。这想法让他不禁硬起来。  
Syd：宝贝，再好好舔舔，多粘一些口水，然后我要用手指来好好地操你。  
T.J热爱听Syd做爱时的下流话，他轻哼了一声，任凭Syd自主开动手指，在他嘴里搅动，合不上的嘴巴有溢出来的口水顺着他的腮帮流下，在病房枕套上染上一滩湿液。  
Syd在T.J嘴里恋恋不舍玩弄了半天，终于抽出无比湿润的两根手指，牵出几缕银丝。  
T.J不舍般地看着那手指，然后看向Syd，似乎在询问接下来要干什么。  
Syd爱死了T.J一副任听指挥的样子，他掀起床被，轻拍T.J的大腿。  
Syd：抬起腿来，宝贝，让我看到你的后面。它是不是很想我？  
T.J顺从地弯起腿，Syd为了休息受伤的那只腿，整个人仍然半坐在床边。他对T.J说，你得好好自己张开腿，我受伤了，可抱不动你。  
有一半是玩笑，有一半是惩罚。T.J瘪了瘪嘴，伸出双手，将自己的大腿拉地更开。  
Syd静静地欣赏了一番眼前的景色，穿着病服的T.J在医院里为自己主动打开双腿。他需要将这个场景好好记住。  
T.J终于忍不住了，他探头问道，你在干嘛？  
Syd：为我的自慰情景剧找素材。  
T.J：你这个变态，到底要不要做。  
Syd笑起来，安抚似地轻揉T.J的臀瓣，然后手指缓慢游行，来到那粉色的洞口边缘。  
他用湿润的手指在边缘摩挲，直到周圈都沾上口水，带着淫靡的光泽。穴口似乎是忍受不住地收缩了一下，T.J发出一声不耐地低吟。  
Syd：马上，宝贝。等待是一种美德。  
他伸出中指，试探性地插戳了一下，仅仅刺入一个指甲的深度，然后轻然抽出。T.J动了动屁股，半是失落地啊了一声。  
Syd如此循环地浅刺抽出了好几次，终于在T.J耐心快要被消耗光之前，一口做气地突然重重捅入，整根中指全部没入T.J的后穴。  
T.J呻吟，包围着Syd中指的肠壁反射性地收缩，无比炽热紧致，Syd总是为那高热的温度着迷。他勾起手指，在里面缓慢转圈，引得T.J一阵颤抖。  
Syd加快速度，一边模仿抽插的动作，一边勾手指不停地刺激T.J的内壁。T.J几乎手都发抖起来，支撑不住自己的大腿。  
他的呻吟渐渐忍耐不住，干脆开口开始呼唤Syd名字。  
Syd轻声回应，抽出中指，再次捅入的时候用的却是两根手指。  
T.J的后面一下被扩展开来，他不禁拱起腰杆，高吟一声。  
Syd：你喜欢吗。   
T.J摇头，他在试图抑制自己的声音，压抑得特别辛苦，Syd如此缓慢的用手指操弄他，将折磨带上了一个新高度。  
Syd摇头，你如果不回答的话，我只好更加努力了。  
他转了转手指，蓦地不停地开始抖动手指，如同开足了马力的成人玩具一般，T.J被震地完全无法抑制呻吟，高声叫起来。  
T.J：Syd！天啊，哦，恩，别，别这样，我受不了——  
Syd：我觉着你很喜欢。  
T.J的分身已经挺立起来，甚至吐出了前液。  
Syd：你说我光是用手指操你，甚至不碰你前面，你可以为我高潮吗？  
T.J：我，啊，我不知道，Syd，停下来，啊恩，拜托，求你，啊，太快了。啊啊。  
Syd：你忘了我这是对你偷吃的惩罚吗。  
Syd又加进一根手指，三根手指开始大力地抽插T.J。毫不留情，每一下都打出了啪的一声。  
T.J已经被操弄地没有力气抓住自己的大腿，他的手无力地松开，迫切地抓住床头的栏杆，像是在找一根救命浮板。  
T.J：我不行了，Syd。你再这样，我就要到了。  
Syd似乎完全没有听到T.J的乞求，他不停地变换角度，试图找到能刺激T.J的那一点。  
终于，某一下戳刺时，T.J如同脱水的鱼般挺腰几乎跳了起来，他高吟，眼泪被快感逼出。  
Syd开始不停地按压那一点，每一次捅入都准确的找到，然后手指灵活的按摩搔刮。T.J被刺激地几乎开始发抖，他胸膛不停地起伏，呻吟愈发地大，也根本没有余力关心是否有路过的医生护士听到病房里发生的事情。  
T.J：Syd，Syd，啊，哈啊，我要到了，啊——  
他连自己的分身碰也没有碰一下，高潮的快感就这样袭击了他。他的精液射到病号服上，有些甚至喷到了Syd脖子上。他闭上眼喘息，几乎被这次的高潮榨干了力气。  
Syd凑近，亲吻T.J。  
T.J终于缓缓回神，然后埋怨地盯着Syd。  
T.J：你居然用手指就让我高潮了。  
Syd：如何，我说过我有其他方法。  
T.J：太刺激了，我受不了。你还没有射呢，Syd。  
Syd：今天就先算了，你累了，宝贝，好好休息吧。  
T.J点头，困意几乎立刻袭击了他，他大打一个哈欠，最后支撑着眼皮，朝Syd张开双手。  
T.J：跟我一起睡。  
Syd爬上病床，宠溺地看着T.J挣扎地睁合双眼，最终头靠近Syd胸膛，陷入沉睡。

————————  
Douglas今天好容易休假。  
虽然在白宫工作基本是没有假期的，不过他经常自己给自己放假。  
辛苦的人总是要苦中作乐。  
T.J和Syd终于出院，他特意买了好些水果和鲜花，准备去他们家慰问祝贺一番。  
T.J给了Douglas他们家的备份钥匙，说是以防紧急事态发生，而且他想来可以随时进来。  
这是对他为家人的一份认可，Douglas不得不说还是有些开心欣慰的。  
他提着一大篮水果，和一束鲜花，转动钥匙开门。  
鲜花挡住了他的视线，当他进入玄关，脱下鞋子后，才发现后悔已经太晚了。  
T.J跟Syd两人正毫无廉耻地坐在沙发上，嘴对着嘴喂水喝，而且T.J还是光溜溜的，全身赤裸。  
Douglas哀嚎一声转过身，想自残双目。  
Douglas：你们到底在干什么？  
T.J：啊，你来了。Syd在喂我水。  
Douglas：为什么要喂水，水你不能自己喝吗？而且喂一个水何必全裸。  
T.J：我在我们家里想干啥干啥，喂水你管我。  
T.J听语气像是翻了个白眼，但是Douglas不敢睁眼看。  
T.J：你干嘛，我们是双胞胎兄弟，早就该看完的就看完了，你到底在矜持什么？

因为你老公在那里，难道要我大方地看吗。Syd的占有欲和吃醋的能力可是名播千里。

Douglas：我现在来慰问你们还带着水果和花，T.J你好歹把衣服穿上啊，我不想看到你的裸体。  
T.J：我裸着是给Syd看的，你爱看看不看滚。  
Douglas感觉自己不止眼瞎，还很心塞。  
为什么他总是来吃力不讨好。  
Douglas：那我先走了。  
T.J：水果留下。  
Douglas：…好。  
——————————

又过了一两个星期，Douglas觉着T.J留给他的阴影应该已经消失的差不多了。他决定请T.J跟Syd出来吃饭，谈心谈家事。  
T.J点了全纽约最贵的牛排店，因为是Douglas付钱。  
到了之后，Douglas发现，仅仅那么许些天的工夫，T.J被绑架时瘦下去的肉，又全部长回来了，甚至还有增多的趋势。  
他不可思议地看着T.J，又看向Syd。Syd一副理所当然，一脸自豪宠溺。  
Douglas：我的天。你这花在T.J身上吃的钱，就得多少了？  
T.J：你这话什么意思。  
Douglas指了指菜单目录，特意指过价格。  
Douglas：我请个客你就选全纽约最贵的牛排店，下次你再被抓走一次，我们的家产不得被你吃光了。  
Syd：我不会让他再被抓走的。  
T.J听完点点头，对Douglas说，你不知道他现在到哪里都跟着我，连上厕所也寸步不离。我觉得自己像是长了一个连体婴儿一样。  
Douglas：我觉得估计也不会有人想抓你了。上回那些绑匪的在监狱里的遭遇我已经让人放传闻出去了。如果不是自虐狂，应该会离你远远的。  
Syd显得很是满意，他将菜单退给T.J，一边亲吻T.J柔软的脸颊。  
Syd：多吃点宝贝，今天晚上我们看电影马拉松。  
T.J：马拉松的马拉松吗？  
Syd：如果你想的话。  
两人相视一笑，Douglas则恨不得刚刚耳朵是聋的。  
这两个人说暗语能不能含蓄点。  
这让他怎么吃得下饭。  
他只想现在给他的老婆打电话，请求她把他收留回去。  
他叹了口气，决定一会就打。

——————END——————


End file.
